Contact lenses are worn by a large number of people throughout the world, mainly for the purpose of vision correction. However, as advancements in lens technology continue to progress, more people may be inclined to wear lenses. For example, advanced lenses, which may be termed “smart lenses,” may provide medical and advanced vision correcting features. Although contact lenses have been around for some time, a large portion of the lens wearing population may experience dryness of the eye due in part to the lenses. While various contact lens technologies have been developed over the years to combat dryness, the problem persists. Measurement of lens hydration levels may therefore be desirable, particularly when paired with innovations in lens design to assess, monitor and ultimately improve comfort and moisture retaining performance.